


It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world

by art_brutal



Series: Cherry Cola [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Gender Identity, M/M, Waybros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_brutal/pseuds/art_brutal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard helps Mikey get ready for his big date with Frank. AU (no MCR).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Companion piece to [Tastes Just Like Cherry Cola](http://archiveofourown.org/works/740609), which was written for [Stuff It for Bandom 2012](http://bandomstuffsit.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Also posted on my [lj](http://art-brutal.livejournal.com/9726.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: Didn't happen. Don't own. Title is from 'Lola' by The Kinks.
> 
> Warnings: Mention of intolerance towards crossdressing.

"Jesus Christ, Gerard. Are you trying to draw directly onto my eyeball or something?" Mikey jerked his head back and gave Gerard his most severe bitchface.

"Hold still you big baby. This is how you're supposed to put on eyeliner." Gerard reached out to grab the back of Mikey's head and hold him still.

"Gee, I've been wearing eyeliner for years."

"Not the way that women wear it."

Mikey frowned. He hadn't known there was a difference.

At the party last night he knew Frank had gotten the wrong idea, thinking that _he_ was the one who was into crossdressing. Gee was the one who wore dresses - when he felt like it - and, though Mikey was partial to a bit of eyeliner or girl-cut jeans, the idea of wearing clothes to look like a girl, as opposed to clothes originally made for girls, disconcerted him.

But he'd been waiting for so long for his chance with Frank. He didn't want to lose it over something as stupid as an outfit. And at least he knew Frank wasn't a narrow-minded asshole like the other guy at the party he'd almost gone home with.

Gerard dropped the hand with the pencil away from Mikey's face and looked concerned.

"You asked me to do this Mikey, to give you the full femme makeover." The air quotes he made around the last two words were somewhat hampered by the pencil still in his hand.

"I know. I do. It's just, it's a bit more of a trip than I was expecting." Mikey dipped his head, unable to meet Gerard's gaze and the hurt expression he assumed was on it.

They'd been in Gerard's bedroom for hours and the floor was rapidly filling with items of clothing that Gerard had suggested and Mikey had rejected as being too girly, too flamboyant, too _not him_.

Gerard sighed, tossed the pencil and sat beside Mikey on the bed. He took hold of Mikey's chin and gently turned his brother to face him.

"What exactly were you expecting get out of this makeover? You said you wanted to do what I do, that you've been wanting to for a while?"

Mikey twisted uncomfortably. He did want to be like Gerard, just not in the specific way he'd led his brother to believe. He figured, with Gerard's help, he could slap on some clothes and some lipstick and, while more closely resembling what Frank wanted, gain a little bit of the self-confidence that Gerard seemed to gain from them. His brother didn't need to know it was more about catering to Frank's desires than his own.

"I need to wear what you wear. You look beautiful, Gee. You look hot and confident and... like you. I just need that for one night."

"Mikey, you know I'll do whatever you ask but you're not me. You need to find what works for you."

Mikey knew that Gerard was right. He had to tell him the truth.

"I just don't get why you're doing this," Gerard continued, softly.

"BecauseFrankaskedmeto," Mikey mumbled, facing the floor.

Gerard sighed, exasperatedly.

Mikey drew in a deep breath and looked him in the eye to repeat his words, a little more intelligibly, and braced himself for the repercussions.

Instead of the tirade he expected from Gerard about being true to himself and not trading his individuality to get some guy to like him, his brother pulled him into a hug and ran a soothing hand over his back.

"Mikes," he started, softly. "You're good enough for anyone. I should hope you know that."

"I do, I promise," Mikey replied. "It's just a dress, for chrissakes. He finds it hot. I don't hate the idea. It shouldn't be such a big deal."

Mikey felt Gerard tense.

"It kinda feels like a big deal when you're getting spat on in the street for wearing stilettos," Gerard mumbled.

Mikey pulled back, worry on his face. "I didn't mean it wasn't important, Gee, I swear. I know it's more that just dress-up to you. I shouldn't have asked you-"

"Hey, Mikey, it's fine. I promise. It's not all about oppression. I wouldn't change my clothes for the world. And you can wear a skirt without it being a big deal statement about gender. But I'll only help you if that's what _you_ really want."

Mikey wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and mentally berated himself for making such a big deal out of things. He looked around the room at the piles of cast-off outfits already scattered on the floor. There was a grey skirt that looked not too awful and which he could pair with one of his own skimpier t shirts. And, mercifully, the only shoes of Gerard's that fit him was a pair of flats.

"OK. Let's do this," he smiled at Gerard. Then groused: "Just don't even think about getting that close to my eyeball again with the eyeliner pencil. I don't care how long you've been doing it for - there's no way women put up with that every day."

"Sure thing Mikey," Gerard agreed easily, twisting behind him to retrieve the pencil, but Mikey could see the smirk he tried to remove from his face before turning back around and continuing the cosmetics assault.

THE END


End file.
